plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
White Plume Mountain - Part 3
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2b | EpNum = 24 | OverallNum = 44 | Playdate = 2019-11-30 | CampaignDate = 22-24 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-fourth episode of the second campaign (part 2) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Plan B continues its foray into White Plume Mountain, successfully recovering the magic warhammer Whelm by defeating its vampire guardian. * After an evening of rest, the heroes head down into the mountain again, with hopes of finding the other two items. Episode Recap More obstacles await the party as they approach a spinning cylinder that has been soaked in oil. Reaching the end of the corridor, they face off against a werewolf and her warrior companion. Behind several bulkhead doors, the heroes find "the boiling bubble" from Kerpatis's letter. A giant cavern is filled with boiling water, although a platform extends out into in and is protected by a magical field. In the center of the platform is an enormous crab protecting a large chest. Although the party is able to defeat the crab, the magical field is pierced in the process, and begins to deflate. With only seconds to spare, Mekssa, Skaus and Patka plunder what they can from the chest before escaping the room, closing the bulkhead doors behind them. One of the treasures they're able to save is the second of the stolen items: the magical trident Wave. After a short rest, they decide to leave the mountain for another night of recuperation, only to be greeted by Keraptis's voice before they can exit. He summons two efreet, and the heroes come close to losing one of their ranks before retreating. They spend another night in Dumbarton, but ultimately decide the dungeon is too dangerous and opt to return back to their home world. Blagothkus picks them up the following morning, and they head to Phandalin. Notes * While resting after their encounter with the huge crab, Nessreia asks Skaus to explain how he became a warlock. Skaus obliges, telling his origin story to the group. Afterward, Nessreia provides some additional information and clarity on the Blood War. * Dhunnus attunes to Whelm, discovering the trident is sentient. It introduces itself as a weapon designed and created to convert nonbelievers to the worship of deities of the sea. As a worshiper of Persana himself, Dhunnus gladly accepts the trident's mission. Featured Characters Plan B * Dhunnus * Kaladin * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New * Burket * Keraptis * Snarla * Wave Returning * Blagothkus * Flesh Golem Number 9 * Nessreia * Whelm Mentioned * Fierna * Halia Thornton * The Hooded Woman * Leomund * Leosin Erlanthar * Persana * Zariel Loot White Plume Mountain Burket's guardpost * large candlestick x1 * Snarla's spellbook x1 Snarla's sanctum * brass-bound chest ** 400 electrum pieces ** 300 gold pieces ** seven gems Boiling lake * heavy chest ** 1,000 gold pieces ** goggles of night ** large gem x1 ** smaller gems x8 ** stone of good luck ** Wave, sentient trident